How many integers fall between $\sqrt5$ and $\sqrt{50}$ on a number line?
The least integer greater than $\sqrt{5}$ is $\sqrt{9}=3$.  The greatest integer less than $\sqrt{50}$ is $\sqrt{49}=7$.  There are $7-3+1=\boxed{5}$ integers between 3 and 7 inclusive.